Fall of Magma Moon
Fall of Magma Moon is a story written by . The story revolves around Von Nebula's villains (and new villains Reaper, Mercaton, and Quron) escaping the Hero Factory Prison Center as they attempt to fulfill the mission of freeing Von Nebula from his prison in Makuhero City. Please note that the story does not live up to its title, but its sequel will get more into it. Prologue Time: October 21st, 2010 Location: Hero Factory Prison Center A mid energized siren wails loudly throughout the massive steel ship, signaling either an attack or an escapee. This time, however, it was an escapee alright - but there was more than one of them. A gray villain, concealed in a dark cape, ran down one of the massive halls near Prison aisle thirty-two in section 17-C. In one hand, he held a massive, curved blade, and in the other - nothing, just a firm, fist grip, and he was focused on escaping. Out of another entrance came a black and silver hero carrying a gray dagger. He threw it at the warrior - yet he missed, and the being grabbed it in mid-air, followed by him throwing it at the hero and digging through his right torso area. With a silent groan, the hero fell to the ground as his turquoise core blacked out. "So, he is a coward after all." Said the being. "Bring him down!" Said a voice. As the being turned around, he saw six heroes, all cloned and in blue armor, narrowing in on their target. "Cuffs - Need them". Muttered one of the heroes. "Need them - Now - Or he gets away." One of the heroes jumped high and onto the being - but was quickly killed by his razor thin spear. "This isn't a show of force," said the warrior. "No - this, this is a mere preamble to what's coming up next!" The same muttering hero continued to speak. "Quick - before that toxic bot comes - quick!" Two of his allies rose their Sonic Weapons and began to fire as they marched foward like controlled soldiers. Several of their blasts tore off some of the beings ragged cape and some of his silver, blunted armor. "It's preamble," he said. "All of it - but now, it's mere ''preamble as a truthful comparison. Now than - lets even the odds!" Quickly, he flipped out two sharp disks and threw them at the two heroes, directly hitting their Hero Cores and destroying them on spot. The three remaining heroes began to back away, and he suddenly rose a hand, with several massive peices of armor lost, revealing tons of circuitry. A blue energy began to swirl - and he threw it at two of the heroes, crusing them in clean sight. The last hero was "''The Muttering One", and just before he could make the last kill - Meltdown came crashing down from the upper floor, his one eye darting rapidly. The last hero than gasped and went running around a corner. Meltdown breathed heavily, trying to catch up to his words. "Fun? Yes, slightly, excersize. Yet I lost my grip -" He paused as the being rolled his dead, gray eyes. "- Grip, that is - on my whip...but certainly not the task, Lord Reaper!" He said, this time tripping on his words other than catching up to them. "You've done well to escape," said Reaper, "And the three red ones?" "Them?" Asked Meltdown. "What a laughing stock! I sent them running out a clearly opened door and right into the dangerous Rakayta Solar Nebula." "And what about the other four released fugitive allies?" Asked Reaper. "They're coming." Said Meltdown. "And when they know they're at least on the right route, they'll have a bit of - oh, I'll put is as the term fun." "Coming indeed." Replied Reaper in a frayed tone and an easy to see cross-circuited grin. "And knowing Rotor, these who luckily still have heads won't have a need to keep them on their lousy shoulders for long. Now come on, we have a three part mission. Part 1? Escape this floating peice of useless scrapmetal." End Prologue Chapter 1 "We run," thought Reaper, "and hopefully, we live." The two villains had been running for two hours now, their armor cracking after twisting their torsos on sharp twists and turns. Behind them, a whopping'' ten white heroes were after them. "My whip, I wish I had it." Said Meltdown. "If I did... would I slay them? Yes...would they escape? Maybe...but would they plead mercy? Well of course, under my superior wrath? They better feel -" A sudden ice bolt from a Multifunctional Ice Weapon hit Meltdown in the back of the head. "I made a dent!" Shouted the victorious hero. "One point for me, and it's now zero for -" Meltdown, furious, fired a bolt of radioactive sludge at the hero directly below his Hero Core. He fell down to the platanium floor and began to growl angrily. Two of his allies came to aid him - but he began to chase them both down a row of prison cells, leaving the two villains seven foes. "''How ''do we do this again?" Asked Meltdown. "We try to make a dent like he did," said Reaper. "They'll get the best of us if we don't." Suddenly, another hero fired his Metal Sphere Shooter, several snowballs burning through Reaper's bare circuitry. "''YEARRGH!" ''He cried in agony, falling over to the side in front of a cell with a captive in it. "Well, I thought we would try to play a game of tag - but no, am I right? No...we'll just have to play a game of ball, and now? ''Play Ball!" ''Meltdown swung out a radioactive sludge sphere and fired it at a hero, this time hitting his head. What happened next was pure shock, as the hero's head turned from a white, slick helmet to a green and brakish colored snake head. He than chased three of his allies down another hall, while one jumped over and began to chase him. "Three to go?" Meltdown asked, almost sounding purely sympathic. "How sad - well, wherever there's winners, there's a new level. I call this ''The Toxic Boss, ''and it's test is ''Survival of the Fittest!" '' The yellow villain threw down his launcher and threw an unnarmed hero down a prison hall, and he than tore out the core of another. With the last one, he puck him up, and simply threw him down - and Meltdown than, using his two pronged foot, clawed out his core until a silent sizzling sound was heard. Suddenly, the hero he had thrown down the hall came back - and he pulled out an ice saw to sever Meltdown's head. Luckily, Reaper had unleashed the captive from a cell - a saber-toothed skeleton of an atmo-bat. The bat flew on top of the hero and began to lift him up. The two tumbled down the same hall again and were suddenly locked in an empty cell by Meltdown. "Done." He said to Reaper. "Now, I sense that Rotor and the other three are coming, am I correct?" Reaper glanced up, for he was not listening. "Er...right, Meltdown. Certainly, precisely! Let's go, we have some targets to decimate." The two villains walked on, now accustomated to the tedious wail of the alarm. '''End Chapter 1' Chapter 2 Meltdown was in no mood for battling heroes as of now. He had been a clear engine of mass destruction, hurling gunk everywhere at his opponents, leaving a path of destruction. What could stop him right now? Heroes, and that's what he is trying to avoid ''as of now. "No more heroes," Meltdown said. "Lets just evacuate the other four and scram here as if we're Tritian Stalkers! They won't even know about us!" Reaper glanced over, a gray cord line above his eye snapped and a blue energy leaked out with a fizzing sound. "You really suspect that?" He asked. "''That ''what?" Asked Meltdown. "That there's cameras on every ten feet of this place!" Cried Reaper. "You suspect that we can skip out of here like Tritian Stalkers? What's that supposed to mean? They can't skip - They lumber around and do nothing!" "Than why don't we evacuate them, and than, we skip out of here like Tritian Watios?" Asked Meltdown. "I'll let it pass." Grumbled Reaper. "Now come on - the alarm's getting louder." But what Reaper didn't know was that it was for a reason. There was a giant, tremondously dangerous mass of a tar-like substance rolling through the halls. It doesn't care what it destroys - anything: Heroes, Robots, Creatures, Vehicles, Villains - anything it can get it's - Well, it can't get it's ''hands ''on much, for it hasn't any. Heroes fired their weapons, and Reaper, alongside Meltdown, went to check it out. They were back at where Reaper had slain five blue heroes, and as they walked up a few steps of stairs - They heard the wail of a hero, and than a massive bubbling noise coming from the gelatanious mass. The noise sounded like it was swallowing something - whole, in one, giant bite...But this couldn't be a bite. It must be sucking it inside itself. "Oh...Oh my..."Said Reaper. "It sounds like it's...Eating." Said Meltdown. "Should we kill it?" "No." Said Reaper. "I know of this...I've heard of creatures, ones that sound like that - they eat anything! We can't go near it, because we'll be killed as well." "There's an option, a risk - and a conclusion." Said a being from behind. "Well, look who's here." Said Reaper. "I bet you that you're just saying that, and you're trying to be courageous." Said Meltdown. "Actually, you're wrong." Said Reaper. "Now, since I've told the truth - Are you going to be enthusiastic on the fact that we won't die? You'd better be so, or else i'm going to be seeing you melting down in front of me in a few seconds - What a failure that will be." "Now, to introduce myself." Said the being. "I am Quron. I'll be here to aid you on your mission - Let's hope it proves successful." "Were you expecting him?" Meltdown asked Reaper. "No, actually, I wasn't. Yet, I know him. He was captured in a war a few years ago and brought onto this ship. I released him today and told him to ''flee - But you didn't follow that order...So now, you're with us. Hopefully, we'll all survive. But this is truely the survival of the fittest on this prisoner ship center." "Maybe we should unleash some of the other villains." Said Meltdown. "Less time talking, more time to our positioned and appointed route." Said Quron. The three villains quietly walked along a wall, yet they need not to be under the mighty wails of heroes and the gurgling sound of the tar-like mass. This is truely going to be a mission that nobody will ever forget. ---- The trio was as silent as can be, creeping against the metal wall like - Well, the comparison is villains...but that is what they are. "Are we going to stay back like cowards," asked Quron. "Or are we going to fight like warriors?" "I'd rather be trampled by a Tritian Stalker." Muttered Meltdown. "At least he used a good comparison." Said Reaper. "Now both of you, quiet down your audio speakers! You're going to get us both either captured, injured, or even killed!" However, it was too late. As Reaper looked around the corner, the giant lifeform was battling a total of around twenty heroes. "Well, how many do you think it demolished?" Asked Meltdown. Reaper looked around, across the floor, the walls - Nothing. The creature (if it even is one) had seemingly cleanly eaten all of it's victims. "It ate ''them" Said Reaper. "What do you two have to say about ''that?" Meltdown and Quron stared blankly at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Not much." Said Meltdown. "But I would've wanted to see it!" "I think you're about to." Said Quron. "If you look over there...you'll get your satisfacation. The three were nearlly about to fall on top of each other. They were holding onto a brittle railing, and they were staring down a small ramp. The giant object was cornering a yellow hero weilding two blunted blades. "Stupid fool." He said. "No... back away, you giant peice of alien con-" But before the hero could finish, the creature swept itself foward and concealed the hero's legs. "Aaack! ''Get it off, Gretor! Get it off!" The hero's green comrade ran foward to help him - but another section of the giant mass grabbed him, and as the green hero screamed...he was sucked into the creature and killed, crushed to small peices. ''"Noooo!" ''Cried the yellow hero as he was also pulled foward. "Don't ''do ''it! Don't! Please! Merciful Makuro save my -" But he, too, had joined the darkness before he was crushed. "Retreat," began Meltdown. "Or attack?" "The choice is simple to make." Said Reaper. "We kill some heroes and toss their corpses at the creature." "Well," said Meltdown. "I think that five of these heroes will be gone in at least a minute or two. " "Than lets get the surviving remainder." Said Reaper. "Excellent choice." Said Meltdown. The two began to walk foward - But they were stopped by Quron. "Don't go." He said. "I don't think it will help anyone - even ourselves. We might get slain and devoured -" "So?" Asked Reaper. "How do you think I became to the fact that I look like this? A twisted, old being on the verge of crumbling to the ground and having his remaining energy extinguished like a small flame in a snowstorm? I wasn't happy be the looks - But it will hopefully ''scare ''the thing away so we can pass." "So ''that's ''why you want us to do this!" Exclaimed Quron. "To get to the other side and escape from this center, therefore, we abandon the ones we came to evacuate? Not a chance." Reaper tried to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Actually..." "Actually ''What?" ''Asked Quron. "I've had enough of actually, I mean - What is ''actually ''going to the the climax of this mission?" "If you don't follow the orders," began Reaper...But he didn't continue. "Than what will the consequences be?" Asked Quron. Reaper still didn't answer, and Meltdown knew his plan. Quron began to have an enraged tone. "Tell me or I'll-" "You will do ''what?" ''Asked Reaper. Quron stood in the same postion: pure silence. "I...I shall...flee this craft." Said Quron. "Okay?" I mean, I might destroy it and its inhabits, but - " Reaper grabbed Quron and talked to him face-to-face. "Now you listen to me, little one: You ''will ''be in this mission, you ''will ''participate - And you ''Might ''live this day...But there's no guarentees. Now are we going to be even and fight - or am I going to have to throw you into the wake of this being?" Quron bit his tounge. "You don't have to." He said. "Nor do I. But like you said: There's no telling whether or not we all will survive this mission." By the time they looked back, there were only two heroes left against the form. It was at least a good fifty feet in diameter...and it was ready to finish off its meal. "Lets finish this." Said Reaper. The three walked foward, weapons ready. The gelatanious form looked over, and it seemed to have two cold, yellow eyes that were staring blankly at the villainous trio. It began to slither up the ramp, right towards them. "Now!" Cried Reaper. "Attack!" Just before they could reveal their weapons - A white hero jammed an ice blade into the creature's endpoint. As he took it out, it was stuck to his blade. He tried to fling it off - But it didn't work...and it began to slither up the weapon. Suddenly, it ''touched ''the hero's hand... and just as the hero tried to shake it off, it was stuck - permenantly. In a matter of seconds, the substance began to burn through the hero's armor like pure acid, and even through his screams...He was sucked into the being's wake. Suddenly, Meltdown fired three radioactive sludge spheres. They hit the being right on his head... but this only made it grow ''larger. '' "I'd say this isn't working!" Said Meltdown, backing up. "In a few seconds, we make a swift move." Said Reaper. "It better be wise," said Quron. "Or else it'll be eating us alive!" Reaper fired a blue sphere at the lifeform, and this made it rise upwards. The remaining hero, a red one, ran foward to escape - But the massive beast landed right on top of him, causing an instant death! "Sad endings." Said Meltdown. "That does it!" Said Quron, tossing down his blade. "I've had it with this mission." However...the beast was still eating the red hero, peice by peice. Reaper saw the last chance they would have. "Run foward!" Meltdown and Reaper ran directly towards the beast, triumphantly screaming. Quron noticed they had made it...and he began to run as well, abandoning his weaponry. "Hey! Wait for...me!" He said loudly - But Meltdown and Reaper were still running, and they had made it around the next corner allready. "Traitors!" Cried Quron. "Wait for-" The gelatanious form suddenly turned and grabbed Quron with a section of it's massive body. Quron screamed as he was crushed like a plastic cup. Meltdown heard his cries of agony, and looked around the corner to see the lifeform on top of Quron, destroying him. Meltdown was about to help - But it was too late. The beast had allready slain their comrade. "''Former comrade." Meltdown corrected in his mind. "We never needed him, andway." '' Reaper walked over and asked what happened. "Quron's dead." Said Meltdown. "And if we don't move...we shall be, to." "True." Said Reaper. "Now come on. We need to find our occupants before we find something that might truely kill us all this time." '''End Chapter 2' Chapter 3 Meltdown and Reaper were now running down the hall. It would be a matter of time before they found another hero - or another foe. "I hope that we don't find something as bad and evil as Quetacta," Said Meltdown. "He hasn't even been captured." Said Reaper. "I'm glad not, and besides - why do you wish we don't find him?" "Mixed up." Said Meltdown. "I was thing of Krontotas. Suddenly, the two heard a death-defying roar come from far down several twisted halls. "Uh... What was that?" Asked Meltdown. "Nothing good..." Said Reaper. "At all." The two scurried down the hall and peaked around the sharp curve. What they saw wasn't anything they had seen on a massive space center like this. "Good Gertanous..." Whispered Reaper. "What in the name of foolish Makuro is that?" ''Asked Meltdown. "That is one of the deadliest creatures on a planet called Magma Moon." Began Reaper. "It's completely mechanical, with a few organic appearences." "And what's ''it ''called?" Meltdown tensely asked, ready to spring backwards and retreat. Reaper looked at Meltdown. "''It's ''called a -" The massive creature roared as it triumphantly crushed a hero with it's massive, three clawed foot. "- a biomechanical dinosaur," concluded Reaper. "Well, by the sound of the thing and the word dinosaur in it's name makes me - oh, rather cowardly. So... which way do we go? Path to suicide or path to hide and find a happy place?" Reaper swiftly turned around and shouted at Meltdown. "Would you just be quiet and follow my clearly imperative orders when they're given?!" Suddenly - the dinosaur turned it's head. It had two horns sticking out on the top of it, and it's teeth were a bright and shining yellow. There was a thick plating of armor above and around it's massive head, and it's curved eyes stared blankly foward, a small touch of a furious red glow gleamed bright. The beast's massive tail had curved blades heading downwards, and it had a massive curved scythe above each of it's heels. It's arms were short as well, and it's body was covered in a platinum - like armored coating. Most of all, it resembled a realistic prehistoric Ceratosaurus. The dinosaur roared feriously, and charged foward to murder it's two occupants. "Run to the red hangar!" Cried Reaper. Meltdown flashed his head towards Reaper. "But where's -" Reaper dragged him past two massive red metallic doors, and closed them shut just as the beast slammed it's front horn into the middle of it - Blasting a giant dent in it and shattering one of the two windows. "Oh, dang' it!" Shouted Reaper. "We'll be trampled and killed in here if we don't escape!" Meltdown looked at around twenty golden cells, each containing different, deceased villainous droid mechanisms. "If we throw these through the broken window," began Meltdown. "It'll be distracted!" Meltdown began to vaporize the combination lock with his cyclops eye. The lock broke in a mere three seconds, and he went to get the others. In around three minutes, all of the locks were broken. Meltdown picked up two droids and was ready to throw them through the window - when it happened. Horrificly - the massive beast trampled down the door and headed right for Meltdown. "Jump aside!" Cried Reaper. Meltdown held the two droids high - throwing one at the dinosaur's mouth and another at it's forehead. The dinosaur crushed the droid, and than spat it out. It was quickly stunned by the massive weight of the second one. "Excellent." Said Reaper. "Now than, lets find the others ''now!" Reaper shrieked and jumped foward as the wall behind him was shattered and destroyed. When he looked up, a massive orange and black being was hovering above him, carrying a jetpack and a meteor blaster. Reaper heard Meltdown jump up and greet the being. "Rotor! You've made it!" He cried, astonished of his arrival. "Yeah, well - there's a lot of guards and heroes coming this way." Said Rotor. "Where's the other three?" Asked Meltdown. "XPlode, Thunder and Corroder?" "Well, I don't know, you see - but my friend here can help." On that sentence's conclusion, a red and orange being stepped into the devastated room. "This here," began Rotor, "This is Mercaton." "I might know where your comrades are," said the new warrior, "But it might be a risk to get there safely." "Well, as the quote goes," said Mercaton. "Lets tag 'em and bag 'em!" End Chapter 3 Chapter 4 A group of four villains were now rapidly prowling through the prison center, now getting closer and closer to their three other allies. At the head of the group, Mercaton was bravely leading them, as if containing the role of "Suicidal Major". "Do you know if they're in a group?" Asked Mercaton to Reaper. "When I unleashed them," he began, "they were being lead by Corroder. Hopefully, they've burnt, crushed and blown up a few heroes in the process of moving around." Rotor suddenly flew ahead of everyone. "I hear Thunder!" He exclaimed. "Listen closely!" The villains heard nothing but a triumphant growl, and after that, a good four to five loud banging noises. "Well, knowing him," said Meltdown, "That's Thunder alright." "He's down that hall, near... uh... section C142!" Said Rotor, correcting his dimwitted tone. "Run! Before we get caught!" Cried Meltdown. They ran through a twisted and jagged hall with cells spread widely apart from each other. Rotor was the first to see him: it was Thunder, and in his hand was a partially sizzling Hero Core. He growled and narrowed his eyes at the ground, and looked up at Rotor and grinned with excitement to see his comrade. "Nobody...Calls me Stupid!" He roared, completely crushing the core in his very hand. Behind him came Corroder and XPlode, both covered in black soot and deep dents in their armor. Corroder smiled. "The pathetic imbeciles didn't have the wise minds we expected them to possesse - and so they were eliminated! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" "This is a good thrill that I won't forget:" Began XPlode - "The time a Hero fainted in front of me! What a sad climax for his courageous act!" "Now, if you're done commenting," said Reaper. "We'll be going now." Finally, a team of seven powerful villains headed down the hall, following Reaper for their next task. It wasn't going to take long to escape, hopefully. Reaper was quickly scanning his visual-sensors around the halls, investigating cells and seeking worthy villains to unleash. "This..." Reaper said. "This is a seemingly wise and interestingly chosen one." Reaper stared blankly at the gray lock, and crushed it with anger. A circuit vein on the top of his hand snapped, and a blue liquid began to fizz out. After the lock's decimation, a heavily armored villain stepped out. He was around sixteen feet tall and he was black, lime green and yellow in color. His head resembled Corroder's, and his armor was tremondously large and powerfully presented. He weilded a massive acid gale claw and in the other hand he had a Radioactive Sludge Shooter that was also equipped with a tentacle and a normal Meteor Blaster. His legs were heavily guarded by massive shielding and sharp, cerated knives. He looked at Reaper in a look of slight anger - But quickly realized he was free... and he could fulfill his mission of destruction. "I am Overload," he said. "You? You are who?" Reaper stared sharply. "I am Reaper - and we're here on a hiijacking mission. Here we have five of the Most Wanted ''criminals known in the Hero Factory Universe. By my side here is Mercaton, our slick guide." "And is that biomechanical dinosaur behind you your pet?" Asked Overload. Reaper slowly began to turn around. "What do you mean, Overlo-What the?! Duck!" It turned out that Overload was right, because a hundred pounds of towering mechanical armor was now ready to decimate his opponents. The dinosaur let out a roar as the crew ran down the hall. In the back of the group was Thunder, and the creature was ten feet behind him. "Run faster, you ignorant fools!" Cried Thunder. "You ought to get your metallic behind over here now - or else it'll be tearing it from your discharged frame!", Corroder yelled at Thunder. Reaper's eyes flicked from side to side for an exit - and he finally saw one: the one where Meltdown had come down from the second floor. Reaper shouted "Follow Me!" and than began a route towards the opening in the ceiling. The crew had made it to the opening in front of a sealed door, and Rotor was now hovering in front of the massive beast. His helicopter blades proved to be a successful weapon to back the dinosaur down long enough for Corroder, Thunder, XPlode, Mercaton and Overload to get through the opening in the ceiling. "Come on, Rotor!" Shouted Reaper. ''"Now!" Rotor twisted and turned through the hall, barely escaping the ancient creature's jaws. Finally, he stopped. "You go." Said Rotor. "What do you mean me?" Asked Reaper. "You need to - I don't know why, but just go, you just need-" "HUAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Roared the massive Dinosaur, jumping into the air towards Rotor. Quickly, the dimwitted villain finally cured his dead senses and hauled Reaper up to the second floor. Once they got up there, they found a gleaming blue portal. Reaper grabbed the destination controls. "Okay... okay... where's Makuhero City?" He asked himself, and he suddenly found it. Reaper set the portal to Makuhero City's destination, and than ordered everyone to jump in. Afterwards, Reaper was about to step in when he heard a door get slammed down. He looked over to see the dinosaur running right towards him. "Oh, you lousy peice of scrapmetal! I ought to kill you if I had the time!" Said Reaper. Reaper jumped through the portal, and the machine counted down to when it would reset it's destination settings. "5... 4... 3... 2..." The Ceratosaurus creature jumped right through the portal before it hit one! "...1... Now resetting off of... Makuhero City." '' ''This should be fun, thought Reaper. Suddenly, he heard a faint roar and saw a black object behind him. Or maybe for that thing. '' '''End Chapter 4' Epilogue A massive stockade of deadly villains came tumbling out of a blue portal that appeared in the middle of the city. They were shot out of it, and they landed... hard, right on the ground near bystanders. To some, they saw it as an accident - but to many... they recognized it as an invasion. Quickly, everyone began to scatter down various streets. "Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Mercaton as he fired a bolt of fire. "Look at the insects flee, eh? They're like Curian Mice! We can squash them if we pleased - and might we be able to?" Reaper looked over quickly. "Mercaton, you need to control your-" But Mercaton cut him off. "But to compare these fools over there and up there and down there..." "Furthermore," began Reaper. "Everywhere." "Right. So step number one: Demolish all bystanders." Mercaton rose a claw directly at a running robot. He fired a bolt of fire energy - but missed him right above the head. "Stupid fool!" Shouted Mercaton. "I ought to burn your rear axle recuperating system! I can compare you to a Skalian Tortoise climbing the stairs of the Twin Tedious Towers and falling back the first ten steps! No, that isn't right - here's a better ''comparison: I think that I should've risen my temperature up to -" Reaper grabbed Mercaton by the shoulder. "Calm down, calm down! Comparisons can be odious - but they need not be so malicious." Mercaton rose an orange eyebrow. "Right... whatever that's supposed to mean." Meanwhile, Reaper ran down a street, tripping on the cape that dangled from his head to his feet. He rose a claw as he threw a small dagger across the street, hitting a Transport Pod in the back window. Reaper chuckled. "Smashing is fun, and when we can do it quickly and with ease, it makes it even more fun." A massive ship roared several miles off of Makuhero City's Southern Beach. A massive horn wailed as black smoke puffed out, polluting the air above. Reaper knew that the ship couldn't see whatever the villains were plotting. Suddenly, a siren wailed as a truck from the Hero Factory Earth Department came down the street, nearly crushing Reaper. "Idiot," said Reaper. "Watch your sight!" Then, Reaper glared up as he heard a 'familiar' noise. It was the engines blaring of a Dropship, moving in to calm the scene. Reaper knew he had to do one thing. "Hero Factory! They've arrived!" Corroder leapt from a small Apartment to a large Business Center. "Why now?" He asked. "Why when we're on the verge of completing total annhilation?" Acid began to drip down the sides of the building from Corroder's claws. "You just wait," he said. "We'll have a lot of fun." It was over. It would be over. In time. The doors of the prison were jolted aside, and two yellow creatures buzzed in, speaking an infamiliar language while spitting acid on the ground. Around the corner of the hall came a guard - and one of the two creatures jumped forward, sinking stinger-like fangs deep into the guard's Hero Core. Immediatly, his eyes faded out as his Quaza was drained by the creature. The two than broke through an elevator shaft, and shot up nearly eighty stories - which alerted nearly everyone in the building. Now, they were on a certain floor - which contained prison cells, and each one was labled with signs saying VLCNO BLSTR, MKRN and TITXN - yet they seemingly understood the one that said VN NBLA. One of the creatures jammed on the numbers next to the doorlock, until they finally blew up in sparks. The door creaked, and the creature grabbed and rumbled it back and forth like a Raw-Jaw gone mad. The creature than spewed a thin wave of acid at the bars of the prison cell. The bars of the cage began to dissolve with a sizzling sound. Out of the darkness, as he would and should always belong, came Von Nebula. The worry was over. Their leader was back so far - and terror would reign. Terror ''would reign. Once they escaped. "I suspect that you two insects have been sent here, but by who, exactly?" asked Von Nebula. One of the creatures spoke in a strange alien voice, which Nebula seemed to understand. With crackling shadow bolts rolling in his fists, the trio shot down the decapitated elevator shaft. Upon reaching the bottom, guard were waiting. The two creatures - which were two Waspix Insects - mauled two of the guards, while Nebula obliderated the rest with his shadow bolts. However - more guards soon arose to take control of the situation, and they ended up tearing the Waspix Insects apart, as Von Nebula dastardly escaped through about five heavy-weight Protosteel doors, and than, out into Makuhero City. Nebula put his hand to the side of his head, turned on the transmission speaker that he once had as a Hero, and said ... "The Vengeance Attack has just begun." End - July 19th, 2011 'Continued In - The Vengeance Attack! ' Characters * Von Nebula * Two Waspix (Both Deceased) * Reaper (NOTE: This is not Chicken Bond's character). * Rotor * XPlode * Corroder * Meltdown * Thunder * Mercaton * Quron (Deceased) * Various Heroes/Guards (Most Deceased) * An Unnamed Black and Silver Hero (Deceased) * A skeleton of an Atmo-Bat (Imprisoned) * A Gelatanious tar-like mass * A Biomechanical Dinosaur Trivia * Fall of Magma Moon is the twelfth longest page on the Wiki. * The story is also the first actual story on the Wiki. Category:Stories Category:User:Starscream7 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Featured Stories Category:Fall of Magma Moon Storyline Category:The Vengeance Attack